Voices
by Blupurprupbu
Summary: Riku keeps hearing these voices in his head, is it the darkness again? Oneshot ; R&R ; Reupload


**Hi guys! It's been a while, so without further ado I bring you my newest work.**

 **I hope you enjoy~ and no this is not a joke like my other fanfics.**

* * *

 _I keep hearing these thoughts in my head going back and forth, telling me to not trust anyone, telling me that I should leave before it's too late. It's making me insane! I just know somebody's after me but, the question is: Who is after me? Who is there for me to trust?_

* * *

Sitting on the old palm tree with my two bestest friends in the whole wide world, watching yet another sunset. I remember how it felt to just want to leave this place in search of a new start. Maybe that's what I need... A new start. Shaking that thought out of my head. Although, starting anew would probably be best for the situation I'm currently in, I know I can't just abandon my friends. We've worked _too_ _hard_ to be together again to see it just slip away.

But I can't shake the feeling that maybe if I do go... things will be okay.

I mean, let me level with you real quick, it's obvious that Sora and Kairi are probably secretly seeing each other. The way they smile when they just look at one another is just... cute really. I ship it. Regardless, it doesn't make me feel any better. The voice in my head seems to agree that maybe they just don't care about me as much as they did before. All I knew is that I needed help.

 _Badly._

And I just knew who could solve it, take the pain and suffering out of me.

So I turned to look at my friends and with the most cheerful smile I could muster I said, "Hey guys, I think I'm gonna head back to the mainland early today. Is that cool?" I mean, I knew they'd say yes like I said before: the ship is sailing here. And boy am I too late to catch up to it.

"Sure man, but you emhave/em to makeup for it later we're having a sleepover, got it?" Sora said, raising his thumb up with a wink.

And I was off.

* * *

 **Disney Castle**

* * *

"Riku?" Someone questioned when they saw me, it was Goofy, no doubt.

"Yeah. Do you know where I can find the king?"

"Ahyuck, yeah! He's in his office writin' some notes... but err... I hope you don't mind me askin' but why are ya here?"

"Shit. "Um... It's.. um.." How do I even explain this to someone without sounding insane? I mean surely the king himself would understand with his knowledge and despite Goofy being, let's be honest here, smarter than Sora at times I just really couldn't find a way of telling him.

"Ah, I get it, it's just between ya and the king, alright. Biya Riku!" He waved it off.

Wow. That was strangely easier than I thought... like I said: Smarter than Sora.

I made my way into the castle, walking down the hall when the thoughts seemed to be coming back. God I hate quiet places.

 _You can't get rid of me, go ahead and try. You'll always remain tortured because everything I say is true and you know it. They're coming for you and when they do no one will be by your side._

"Shut up!"

"Riku?" A voice piped up, "Are you okay? What are you doing here?"

"Mickey!" I'm not even going to lie, I smiled at just having someone there. "I.. kinda need your help. I've been hearing these voices inside my head, well one voice. It's just driving me insane. It tells me that 'they are coming to get me'. I don't know if it's just the darkness and it's still effecting me overtime I.. Just really need someone to help. Please?"

He blinked.

"Yeah, maybe everyone thought I was insane at this point. Why did I even try?

Then his reply rolled in, voice cool and with a hint of lust, "i can halp u wif dat" he wonked and grabbed my hand

g0d yas i was finally gon get some maos dik ! i knew he wuld fall f0 it

quickly he stripped of my cloths and i t00k off his o god i cant wait 2 frick his maos boot

i shoved my deek in his boot as quickly as i culd he waz moaning and pantin fer moar which i gave him!111

den gooby came in and asked if he culd join bc his wife a loos e btch and me and mikey said ye

den we all came jizzed errywhre and KILLED EVERYONE

de end

* * *

mickeyriku is canon


End file.
